theadventuresofyoshibooandparatroopafandomcom-20200213-history
Yoshi, Boo, and Paratroopa/The Overchomp
''-The three sit in their treehouse-'' Yoshi: Ugh...I'm bored. Paratroopa: Like always. Boo: Why don't we play video games? ''-Yoshi pulls out a picture inside a frame-'' Yoshi: Why don't we look for the Overchomp? Boo and Paratroopa: No! Yoshi: Why not? Paratroopa: Remember the Underchomp? Boo: I agree with Para; we shouldn't go! Yoshi: But that was the Underchomp! We're searching for the Overchomp! ''-Paratroopa slaps Yoshi-'' Yoshi: Ow! Alright, maybe later. Boo: Good. We're gonna take a nap; you should join us. ''-Boo and Paratroopa take a nap-'' Yoshi: Hmm... ''-Yoshi drags Boo and Paratroopa to the Overthere Stair-'' Later... Yoshi: -slaps Boo and Paratroopa- Wake up! Boo: Ow! That hurt! Paratroopa: Ugh...Wait. Did you drag us all the way to the entrance of the Overthere? In our underpants?! Yoshi: -looking at Boo and Paratroopa- Umm...Yep. Paratroopa: Dude! I did not want to be dragged out here! Couldn't you have waited for us to wake up? Yoshi: But you guys woke up. Boo: Yeah, because you slapped us! How can you even slap a Boo?! Yoshi: Well, too late. We might as well get through this and meet the Overchomp. -smirks- Paratroopa: -angry- No! I'm going! Boo: Uhh, he's mad, and I didn't want to go, as I have a lot of studying to do, so... Yoshi: Fine! Be that way! I'll do it myself! ''-Boo and Paratroopa leave-'' Yoshi: Hmph! I'll show them! I'll show them ALL! ???: You sound like a deranged lunatic. Yoshi: Huh? Wait. Is that you, Endgame? ''-A cloud above Yoshi disappears-'' Endgame: Fine. It's me. Yoshi: What are you doing here? Endgame: Something. Yoshi: Oh! I know! Endgame: Know what? You don't even know what a computer does! Yoshi: Not that! Why don't you help me find the Overchomp? Endgame: Hm. Well, Lord Bowser hasn't ordered any of the troops here to do anything offensive yet, so I guess. Yoshi: -hugs Endgame- Great, let's go! Endgame: I don't need a hug! ''-Yoshi and Endgame walk up the Overthere Stair-'' A few hours later... Yoshi: Are we there yet? Endgame: How, exactly, should I know? ''-A shrill cry is heard-'' Yoshi: What was that? Endgame: Like I said, I don't know! Overchomp: Halt! Who goes there?! Yoshi: Uhh... Overchomp: We are the Overchomp! Who and what are you? ''-Overchomp looks at Yoshi and Endgame-'' Yoshi: Umm, I'm Yoshi, and this is Endgame. I guess we came here to visit? Overchomp: Great! I have songs I've been dying to sing for people! Endgame: (How do you feel about this now?) Yoshi: (Not so good anymore...) Overchomp: -sings opera- Endgame: Erm... Excuse me, can we leave yet? Overchomp: -stops- But you haven't heard the best part yet! Yoshi: How long has it been since you started? Overchomp: One minute. This piece is three hours long. Anyway, sit down and please be polite. Ahem! From the beginning again! Endgame: Oh. My. GOD. Meanwhile... Paratroopa: Meh, I think he's learned his lesson by now. Let's see if he found the Overchomp. Underchomp: -jumps out of the clouds- Did you say Overchomp? Boo: I hear operatic singing. ''-Boo, Paratroopa, and the Underchomp look through the Overchomp's window-'' Yoshi: Someone make him stop! Overchomp: I'm almost done! Just two more songs! Both of them take five hours, but don't worry! That's a really short time! You guys should like these songs! Endgame: Because you're an immortal entity, and I'm sure we don't have the time to listen to opera for ten hours! ''-Boo breaks down the door-'' Boo: Get ready to face the Underchomp! Underchomp: Overchomp, give us back our stake! Overchomp: -blows operatic raspberry- Make me! ''-Underchomp chases Overchomp inside the palace-'' Yoshi: Thank goodness! Paratroopa: Let's get out before he notices we're gone. ''-The trio and Endgame get out-'' Later... Endgame: Lord Bowser is taking attendance, so I must leave. Word of advice to you two, Boo and Paratroopa: never follow your incompetent leader's ideas. Yoshi: Hey! Paratroopa: See you, Endgame. ''-Endgame flies back to Bowser's castle-'' Boo: Man, I'm glad that's over... Yoshi: I'm sorry, guys. I didn't know the Overchomp was some random guy who sings really long songs. Paratroopa: It's all right, we didn't know either. Boo: I have a question. Yoshi: Yeah? Boo: What do you think the Overchomp is doing up there? Yoshi: I dunno. Probably still running from the Underchomp. ''-The trio laughs heartily-'' In the Overchomp's palace... Overchomp: I surrender! Just stop! Underchomp: Give us our stake back, then! Overchomp: Alright! Underchomp: Thank you! -disappears into the clouds- Overchomp: Phew! Time to get back to singing! ''-Overchomp sings an operatic hymn-'' The End Category:Sidestories